produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Kang Yaebin
|birthday = October 19, 1998 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = A |height = 162.5cm |weight = 49kg |instagram = Official Instagram }}Kang Yaebin (강예빈) is currently an idol under AlSeulBit Entertainment. She ranked #29 on Episode 10 of Produce 101 Season 1 and was eliminated. Career & History In 2015, before Produce 101, Yebin appeared on Mnet's Show Me The Money 4. She made it to the second round of preliminaries and then was eliminated. In March of 2017, she debuted as a member of the girl group PRISTIN with other fellow trainees. In early 2018, Yebin along with other Pristin members, formed and debuted a sub-unit called Pristin V. The released their single, "Get It". On May 24, 2019, reports were made that Pledis and the members of Pristin have decided to disband the group. The label confirmed the news and revealed that Nayoung, Roa, Yuha, Rena, Eunwoo, Xiyeon, and Kyla have terminated their contracts with Pledis. Meanwhile, Kyulkyung, Yehana, and Sungyeon have decided to continue with Pledis. On October 21, 2019, it was reported that Roa, Eunwoo, Yuha, and Rena have signed with newly formed entertainment agency AlSeulBit Entertainment. The agency will be debuting a new girl group in November, 2019 consisting of five members, including the four ex-Pristin members. Discography Produce 101 * "Pick Me" (2015) * "24 Hours" (2016) Pristin Albums * Hi! Pristin (2017) * Schxxl Out (2017) Singles * "WE" (As Pledis Girls) (2016) * "Wee Woo" (2017) * "Black Widow" (2017) * "We Like" (2017) Pristin V Singles * "Get It" (2018) HINAPIA Albums * New Start (2019) Singles * "DRIP" (2019) Filmography Music Videos Produce 101 * Pick Me (2015) Pristin * We (2016) * Wee Woo (2017) ** Wee Woo Dance Version (2017) * We Like (2017) ** We Like Dance Version (2017) Pristin V * Get It (2018) * Spotlight (2018) HINAPIA * DRIP (2019) Appearances * Orange Caramel' - My Copycat (2014) * Seventeen - Mansae (2015) Television * Show Me The Money 4 (2015) * Produce 101 Season 1 (2016) * Weekly Idol (2017) * Weekly Idol (2018) Gallery Promotional Yebin Pledis Girlz Profile.jpg|Pledis Girlz Rena Hi Pristin.png|''Hi! Pristin'' Kang Yebin Schxxl Out.jpg|''Schxxl Out'' Rena Get It.jpg|"Get It" Produce 101 Kang Yebin Profile.jpg Kang Yebin Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Kang Yebin Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Kang Yebin Produce 101 Promotional 3.jpg Kang Yebin Produce 101 Promotional 4.jpg Kang Yebin Produce 101 Promotional 5.jpg Videos Produce 101 Produce 101 Pledis Kang Kyung Won, Kang Ye Bin, Kim Min Kyung @Hidden Box EP.01 20160122|Hidden Box Challenge Produce 101 Pledis Trainees Performance EP.01 20160122|Company Evaluation Kang Yebin - Pick me|Pick Me Grade Reevaluation Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣKang Ye Bin – Group 2 miss A ♬Bad Girl Good Girl EP.04 20160212|Good Girl Bad Girl Eye Contact Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣKang Ye Bin – SMTM4 ♬Turtle Ship @ P.E(RAP) EP.07 20160304|Turtle Ship Eye Contact Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣKang Ye Bin - ♬24hrs @ Concept Eval. EP.10 20160325|24 Hours Eye Contact Produce 101 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Pristin Category:Pristin V Category:HINAPIA